The objectives of this research proposal are to determine through clinical and laboratory studies the toxicity, immunological effects, efficacy, mechanism of action and clinical role of chemically defined bacterial component immunotherapy in human malignant disease. These objectives will be approached by detailed clinical Phase I and II studies of purified components used as single agents. The particular agents included in this current study are: aqueous suspension of M. smegmatis CWS; aqueous suspension of M. smegmatis CWS combined with trehalose mycolate, and oil attached M. smegmatis CWS and trehalose mycolate. We will also study the endotoxin from the Re mutant Salmonella typhimurium. All of these materials will be used intravenously. Phase I studies will be done in patients with advanced lung cancer, sarcoma, melanoma and hypernephroma. Phase II studies will be done mainly in patients with malignant melanoma and hypernephroma. We have observed response in these patients and consider these diseases "indicator systems" of active immunotherapeutic agents. Concurrently, immune testing will be performd to define the immunological effects of these agents, and to attempt to identify patients who have a high probability of responding to these agents.